


Winter Wonderland

by bunnysworld



Series: Have a Camelot Christmas 2017 [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fun, M/M, Silly, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Leon has to go to the supermarket to get some groceries. And then there is this guy who sings along to the Christmas music. Off key.





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day 18 of Have a Camelot Christmas 2017!
> 
> Hope you're still having fun with these little stories.

Leon wasn’t too happy that he had to go to the supermarket now. He had been to the Christmas market after work with some co-workers and the mulled wine made him feel warm and comfortable, but then he remembered that he had literally nothing at all in his fridge and needed to make the detour to go grocery shopping.

As he stood at the frozen vegetable freezers, a bloke started to sing along to Winter Wonderland that was blaring over the speaker system. Leon shuddered. The guy was so off key that it hurt his ears. He couldn’t help himself, he just needed to sing along as well, just to right what the man did to the song. “…in the land, snow is glistening…”

The man looked up and beamed widely as he continued “a beautiful sight, we’re happy tonight, walking in a winter wonderland”. He had longish dark hair and wonderful eyes, his nose a bit on the big side, but it gave him a rogue-ish look and the scruff on his face just added to it. 

When the guy did some dance steps, Leon did his own. It was silly, like a stupid scene out of a lame teenager movie, but it was so much fun. Especially when the man picked a bag of frozen peas to dance with and then tossed it at Leon, who did the same. 

Only when the song came to an end and Leon set the frozen peas back where they belonged, he noticed that they had drawn a little crowd. People were applauding and whistling. 

In overly big gestures, the man bowed and then pointed at Leon, who took a little bow as well, knowing, he had a huge blush on his face. How could he let himself get carried away like this? 

He nodded at the guy and turned to the frozen goods again, when a little old lady patted his arm. “You are such a cute couple. Take good care of your boyfriend and have a happy Christmas.”

Before Leon could point out that he didn’t even know the man, the lady had winked at him and shuffled down the corridor. 

As he stared after her, the man stepped closer. “Erm…hi! This was…I think we should go on tour with this.”

Leon laughed. “I’m not sure if we could make a living from just that one song.”

“Maybe we should try out more songs, then?” The mischievous glint in the man’s eyes and his wide grin was contagious. 

“Isn’t the holiday season too short for something like this? I mean, we’d have to practice, find supermarkets to perform in and have to quit our jobs for this.” Leon still chuckled. 

“You’re probably right.” The man shrugged. “How about…we just go for a drink now?”

“A drink…to discuss our plans for a career in showbusiness?” 

The guy flicked his hair back over his shoulder. “To find out if we really are such a cute couple?”

Leon nodded, set his basket down and followed.


End file.
